Blaze Possible: Episode 7: Number One
by kpFan739
Summary: Blaze has been called in to assist a Freedom Figher agent named Bartleby to track down a mad golfing chicken named Scratch Scratchigan who has captured Professor Pickle for his own evil deeds


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: NUMBER ONE **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast **

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Scratch as Duff Killigan (Scratch Scratchigan, don't ask!)

Bartleby (from Sonic Underground) as Will Du

Nicole as Dr. Director

SATAM/Underground Dr. Robotnik as Big Daddy Brotherson

Snively on steroids as Big Daddy's assistant

Rouge the Bat as Bonnie Rockwaller

Amy Rose as Tara

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Professor Pickle as Professor Green

Sonic the Hedgehog as himself (Sonic Sez joke)

Rocket the Sloth as himself (Sonic Sez joke)

Classic Tails as himself (Sonic Sez joke)

**Chapter 1: Cheerleader Drama **

**Solerton High School **

Blaze Possible and the rest of the Solerton cheerleaders were practicing for a big game in the Solerton gym.

"M-A-D H-O-G, that's how we spell victory, Go Mad Hogs, Go-Go Mad Hogs, Go Mad Hogs, Go-Go Mad Hogs!" They all chanted.

"We're number one!" Blaze said as she jumped off the cheer triangle.

"Okay great practice team" Blaze told the cheerleaders.

"Blaze, can we chat?" Rouge asked Blaze.

"Sure Rouge, I have time for anyone on the squad, what's your ish?" Blaze asked Rouge.

"Well, it's really your ish, you seem tired" Rouge responded.

"I did fly in from Chun-Nan this morning, rescued an ambassador" Blaze responded.

"Which is nice, but you've gotta ask yourself, did you give the squad 110% today?" Rouge asked.

"120% Rouge" Blaze responded irritated.

"I happen to think the squad deserves a captain who gives, like 130" Rouge told Blaze.

"Someone like?" Blaze asked.

"Me" Rouge responded.

"Look, if you want to make a play for captain, take it to the squad, if they want Rouge instead of Blaze, super for Rouge" Blaze told Rouge.

"Go ahead, be little Miss Smug Mug, but I will be squad captain" Rouge responded angrily as she and Blaze eyed each other.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Bueno Nacho **

After school, Blaze and her best friend, Silver Stoppable were eating at their favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho. Blaze was telling Silver about her situation with Rouge.

"I can't believe this!" Blaze told Silver.

"Believe it BP, they're cutting back on the beans" Silver said as he examined his burrito.

"Ugh" Blaze said.

Silver got out his pet Chao, Cheese who just woke up from a nap.

"Cheese, I want an analysis of this burrito, stat!" Silver told Cheese.

"Mm, Yum" Cheese said as he started waving his fingers at the burrito in a hungry way.

"Nothing invasive, just take a look around, I want a cheese-bean ratio" Silver told Cheese.

"Mm-hmm" Cheese said as he burrowed into the burrito.

"Silver, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Rouge has the nerve to challenge me after all I've done for the squad, after all I've done for her, I can't believe this! Close quote" Silver responded.

Blaze looked at Silver awkwardly after his comedic response, while sipping her soda.

"Now, were you listening to my burrito problem?" Silver asked.

Silver heard a belch, coming from Cheese.

"Hey!" Silver said as looked down and saw Cheese looking stuffed. Cheese ate Silver's burrito, Boy I can't believe how ridiculous that sounds.

"Mmm, burrito" Cheese said as he passed out.

"Rouge is just wasting her time, she doesn't stand a chance" Blaze told Silver.

"Be careful Blaze, she's tricky, expect it to get dirty" Silver responded.

Suddenly a hole in the ground came out of nowhere and Blaze fell into it.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

Blaze fell into a mechanical tube, with no way to escape.

"Hey!" Blaze said as the tube rocketed her down into a secret base.

"Let me out, let me out!" Blaze said as she started knocking on the tube, then the doors on the tube opened up and she fell out.

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze Possible, welcome" A squirrel woman told Blaze.

"Welcome to where?" Blaze asked.

"To the Freedom Fighters Network" The woman responded.

"FF, no way!" Blaze said.

"Affirmative way, I'm Nicole Director, the head of FF" Nicole responded.

Blaze and Nicole heard air hissing, a man emerged from another elevator tube, and Nicole introduced him to Blaze.

"This Bartleby Du, our number one agent, follow me" Nicole told Blaze.

Blaze and Bartleby looked at each other strangely, before they followed Nicole.

Nicole was showing Blaze and Agent Bartleby an image of a kidnapped professor in the meeting room of the base.

"This is Professor Pickle, in the 1960s he developed a top-secret missile defense project" Nicole explained.

"The Sirenita guided missile tracking system" Blaze responded.

"Where did you get that information?" Nicole asked.

"Off the web" Blaze responded.

"Oh, uh, this is Professor Pickle currently, retired, place of residence, Capital City" Nicole continued.

"But now he's disappeared" Blaze added.

"Yes, was that on the internet too?" Nicole asked.

"No, that was a guess" Blaze responded.

"Blaze, what would you say to helping Agent Du find Professor Pickle?" Nicole asked Blaze.

"Does Agent Du talk?" Blaze asked.

"Fourteen languages, thirty-two regional dialects" Bartleby responded.

"That's cool, I'm taking French" Blaze told Bartleby.

Blaze turned to Nicole.

"You know, this is a ferociously bad time for me, there's this bat girl at school, a major "all that" type and really, I…" Blaze responded as Bartleby interrupted her.

"Dr. Director, permission to speak freely" Bartleby told Nicole.

"Granted" Nicole responded.

"This is an insult, I am a highly trained professional, she's…she's an amateur!" Bartleby told Nicole.

"Okay, I'm in" Blaze responded.

"Blaze Possible, Agent Du, good luck" Nicole told Blaze and Bartleby.

**Chapter 2: Mad Golfing with Nuts **

**Solerton High School (Procrastinator Club Meeting Postponed) **

Blaze and Silver just finished school and we're heading out the door.

"Man, I thought for sure Rouge had taken you out of the picture" Silver told Blaze.

"Oh, please you know she didn't even show up for practice" Blaze responded.

"Miss Possible, are you ready to assist me in my investigation?" Bartleby asked Blaze.

"Assist you, no, work with you as an equal, yeah!" Blaze responded angrily.

"Yo-ha bro-ha!" Silver said as he tried to high five Bartleby.

Bartleby activated his stun-gun watch and electrocuted Silver, knocking him out.

"What did you do to him!?" Blaze asked as she rushed over to Silver.

"Stopwatch, temporary paralysis, standard procedure for anyone who comes within one meter of my person" Bartleby responded.

"Aw, poor Cheese" Blaze said as he took out Cheese' unconscious body.

"Note, subject appears to keep onion-headed creature in pant pocket" Bartleby said as he recorded his statement into the stopwatch.

"His name is Cheese, and he's a Chao, Mr. I Know Everything!" Blaze said angrily.

"Ah, Arcum gerunt vinculum-Chao" Bartleby said to the stopwatch in Latin.

"Latin, oy!" Blaze said.

Silver woke up and shook Bartleby's hand, unaware of being electrocuted earlier.

"Yo-ha bro-ha!" Silver said.

Bartleby did a kung-fu pose to Silver, as if he wanted to fight him. Silver did the same to him.

"Right back at ya, dude!" Silver told Bartleby.

"Come on you two" Blaze said as she walked over to Rouge.

"Hi B" Rouge told Blaze.

"Missed you at practice, R" Blaze responded.

"I had to launch our new fundraiser" Rouge responded as she handed Blaze a box.

"What? Fundraiser?" Blaze asked.

"I know your "world-saving" keeps you busy and all, you think maybe you could sell a box?" Rouge asked Blaze.

"Oh, chocolates, I could sell a box easy" Blaze responded.

"Super!" Rouge responded.

Blaze and Rouge heard a horn honk; there was a big truck of chocolate honking for Rouge.

"Hoping to sell a few myself" Rouge said as she boarded the truck.

"Later" Rouge told Blaze as the truck drove away.

"You know, she's only kidding herself, there is no way she's gonna sell all that, let's just get on with the mission" Blaze told Silver and Bartleby.

"Wait BP, am I the only one taking the Rouge problem seriously?" Silver asked.

"The Rouge problem is really no big" Blaze responded.

"Blaze, we cannot ignore the chocolate challenge" Silver told Blaze.

"We?" Blaze asked.

"I'm here for you, use me" Silver responded.

"As what?" Blaze asked.

"I'm a natural-born seller, I have the gift of gab, here, allow me to demonstrate" Silver said as he walked over to Bartleby with the box of chocolate.

"Good day sir, you look like a gentleman who enjoys finer things in life, and what could be better than 1.9 ounces of rich, creamy chocolate?" Silver asked Bartleby.

"I got plain…crispy?...peanut?...macadamia" Silver said while Bartleby remained silent.

"And it's for a good cause, cheerleaders, you like cheerleaders don't you?" Silver asked.

Bartleby didn't say a word and Silver walked off.

"That's a bad example, no one can sell to that stiff" Silver told Blaze.

Bartleby bought a chocolate bar from Cheese.

"WOOOO!" Cheese exclaimed.

"Except him, but he's a Chao" Silver added.

**Possible house **

Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and Bartleby were in Blaze's kitchen, discussing the mission, when Blaze's mom, Ember came in.

"Hi Blazey, who's your new friend?" Ember asked Blaze.

"Agent Bartleby Du, ma'am, it's an honor to meet you Dr. Possible" Bartleby told Ember.

"You know me?" Ember asked.

"Your recent paper on the application of lasers in sub-cranial exploration was fascinating and the photograph did not do you justice" Bartleby responded.

"Invite him over more often" Ember whispered to Blaze.

"Mom, I've got to find a missing scientist" Blaze responded.

"Good luck Blazey, have fun kids" Ember said as she left the kitchen.

Blaze took out her Blazunicator and contacted Tails.

"Tails, did you get the data?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Got it, a holographic simulation of the missing professor's home" Tails responded.

The Blazunicator's projector opened up and projected a hologram of Professor Pickle's house.

"Cool, hey Cheese, Tails' gone 3D" Silver told Cheese.

Cheese hopped onto the table and started playing around with the hologram.

"Hmm, *gasps*" Cheese gasped as he saw a hologram of a chair.

Cheese tried to hop into the chair, but it disappeared.

"I've already examined the crime scene" Bartleby told Blaze.

"I haven't, Tails, enlarge the point of entry" Blaze told Tails.

The projection zoomed in to reveal a hole in the wall.

"Explosive method of entry, what's that?" Blaze asked pointing at a strange dot on the hologram.

"Can't tell, I'll isolate and enlarge" Tails responded as he deactivated the Blazunicator projection, all except for the isolated dot.

"Good, now let's try to fill in the blanks" Blaze said.

"Running extrapolation routine" Tails responded as he started typing on his computer.

The dot turned out to be a strange ball, a golf ball to be exact.

"A golf ball?" Silver asked.

"Professor Pickle was retired, many retired people golf" Bartleby told Blaze.

Blaze turned off the golf ball projection and resumed talking to Tails.

"Tails, does Professor Pickle show up in any online discussion groups?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Oh yeah, gardening, botany, experimental fertilizers, in fact his fertilizers are what caused Green Hill Zone to be made, and his lawn won the bluegrass ribbon three years in a row" Tails explained.

"Goodbye Tails, this is pointless" Bartleby told Blaze as he turned off Blaze's Blazunicator.

"The man was obviously captured for his weapon system expertise" Bartleby added.

"He was a weapons expert in the '60s, you could look up what he knows in the library" Blaze responded.

"Working with an amateur is clearly a waste of my time" Bartleby said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I haven't even told you about the other trace element I detected at the scene" Blaze told Bartleby.

Bartleby turned his head slightly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Hyper-actic acid, an experimental fertilizer, Black market only" Blaze responded.

"BOOYAH! Cheese, were going to Chao World!" Silver told Cheese in joy.

Blaze and Bartleby looked at Silver awkwardly.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Is it still my line?" Silver asked the people in front of them.

"YES SILVER, KEEP GOING!" kpFan739 told Silver.

"Okay, uh, sounds like we need to visit the world headquarters for black market gardening supplies, which would be where?" Silver asked.

**Chapter 3: Golfing Chickens and Black Marketing **

**Black Market **

Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and Bartleby made it to the black market to find out what happened to Professor Pickle.

"If it's illegal, they sell it here" Blaze said.

"Forget sellers, we need buyers, you gotta move this merchandise if you're gonna keep up with Rouge" Silver responded while waving a bunch of chocolate bars around.

"Rouge is so not a threat, come on" Blaze responded as they entered the black market.

"That's Big Daddy Robotnik (SATAM/Underground version), every deal that goes down has his fingerprints all over it" Blaze said as she pointed at a large man with mechanical ears and eyes, eating a bunch of grapes.

"Those are some big fingers" Silver responded.

"Excuse me amateurs" Bartleby said as he approached Big Daddy.

"Are you Big Daddy?" Bartleby asked.

"That depends" Big Daddy responded.

"I've got no time for games" Bartleby said.

"Well that's too bad, I was going to suggest you and my friend play Thud" Big Daddy responded.

"Thud?" Bartleby asked.

Big Daddy Robotnik clapped his hands and a very overly buff Snively came out of the shadows and landed in a fruit crate.

"Ow" Bartleby said.

Snively threw Bartleby out the window.

"I love that game" Big Daddy chuckled.

"And I love it when I find out what I need to know, like who's been in the market of hyper-actic acid?" Blaze asked Big Daddy.

"Miss, we have one rule in this establishment, client confidentiality" Big Daddy responded.

Blaze took out a chocolate bar from her pocket and put it over Big Daddy's nose.

"Is that milk chocolate?" Big Daddy asked.

Blaze sniffed the bar.

"With chewy nougat" Blaze added.

After a long time of discussing and chocolate eating, Blaze finally found out who kidnapped Professor Pickle.

"Scratch Scratchigan!" Blaze told Silver and Bartleby.

"Who's that?" Silver asked.

"My FF mobile database will tell us all about Scratchigan, standard issue for all top agents" Bartleby told Blaze.

"Blazunicator, extra special, just for me" Blaze responded.

The two of them started using their devices to gather information on Scratch.

"Scratch Scratchigan, Born, Robotropolis" Blaze said.

"Former professional golfer" Bartleby added.

"Guys?" Silver said while pointing at a shadowy figure on a roof.

Blaze and Bartleby didn't listen to Silver and continued gathering their information.

"Banned from every golf course in the world, even mini-golf" Bartleby told Blaze.

"For excessive displays of temper" Blaze added.

The shadowy figure was actually a bearded robotic chicken wearing a kilt; it must be Scratch Scratchigan.

"Fore, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch laughed as he knocked a golf ball over to Blaze, Silver, and Bartleby.

"Guys!" Silver shouted.

"Weapon of choice…" Blaze said.

"Exploding golf balls" Bartleby finished.

The golf ball landed right by their feet and started beeping.

Luckily Silver grabbed Blaze and Bartleby just in time, before the golf ball exploded.

"Cheese, you okay?" Silver asked Cheese.

"Okay!" Cheese responded.

Cheese came out of Silver's pocket, eating one of the chocolate bars.

"Hey, you're paying for that!" Silver told Cheese.

"It all fits, the exploded golf ball at the crime scene, the attack on us, Scratchigan's our man, or chicken" Bartleby said.

"Gee you think? Tails we're after a rogue golfer named Scratch Scratchigan, we need a location on his lair" Blaze told Tails.

"Did you say rogue golfer?" Tails asked.

"I know weird" Blaze responded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to Solerton, see if Rouge sold any of her chocolate" Blaze said as she and Silver walked off.

**Solerton High School **

"You sold them all?" Blaze asked.

"To quote our previous squad captain, no big" Rouge responded.

"I'm not previous yet" Blaze told Rouge.

"Thanks to Rouge, we got new uniforms, aren't they badical?" Amy asked Blaze.

"Better suit up Blaze, we're working on our new cheer" Rouge told Blaze while tossing her a new uniform.

"Don't tell me what to do, wait, what new cheer?" Blaze asked.

"Mine" Rouge responded as she walked off.

"Rouge does not work this hard, something is up" Blaze said to herself.

**Bueno Nacho **

Silver and Bartleby were eating at Bueno Nacho; Silver was showing Bartleby some cool nacho eating tricks.

"Hey Bartleby, watch this" Silver said as he squeezed his burrito…no comment!

All the burrito ingredients flew out of the burrito and landed into Silver's mouth.

"It's pretty cool huh?" Silver asked.

"If by cool you mean utterly repulsive, then yes, quite cool indeed" Bartleby responded.

Cheese stomped on a cheesy nacho chip, the cheese flew into the air, and landed in his mouth…don't try and understand this sentence your brain will explode.

"Nice one" Silver told Cheese.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Silver asked Bartleby.

"If you must" Bartleby responded.

"Do you do normal stuff like go to school?" Silver asked.

"I am tutored by some of the world's greatest minds…that aren't maniacal egg-shaped geniuses who want to capture small animals and put them in machines" Bartleby responded.

"Tutored, huh? No shame in that, even I needed a little extra help in math freshman year" Silver told Bartleby.

"It is not because I'm remedial" Bartleby told Silver.

"Dude it's cool" Silver responded.

"You obviously don't understand" Bartleby said.

The Blazunicator started beeping.

"That'll be Tails, better get Blaze" Silver said as he and Cheese rushed over to Solerton High.

"I'm not remedial, GRRR!" Bartleby snarled.

**Solerton High School **

Rouge was showing off her new cheer to Blaze and rubbing it in her face.

"In case you're wondering Blaze, that's what giving 150% looks like" Rouge told Blaze.

"Careful there Rouge, I hear when you hit 160 you spontaneously combust" Blaze grinned.

OH THE IRONY! Anyway, Silver came in to inform Blaze about Scratch's location.

"BP, we got a location on Scratch Scratchigan" Silver told Blaze.

"Don't worry Blaze, I'll handle everything here" Rouge said as she walked away.

"UGH!" Blaze snarled as she stomped out of the gym, grabbed Silver, and they went outside.

"Let's go" Blaze said angrily.

**Outside **

"Rouge is not this good, how could she have come up with that cheer?" Blaze asked.

"Somebody's tweaked" Silver told Blaze.

"Am not, Tails we need a ride" Blaze told Tails.

"What tweaked you?" Tails asked.

"I am not tweaked, Ride?" Blaze asked.

Tails pointed his thumbs up and a hovercraft landed right in front of Blaze and Silver.

"Tails, how did you get…oh" Blaze said as she looked at Bartleby.

"The FF hover jet, standard issue for all top agents" Bartleby said as he opened the door.

"Ladies first" he told Blaze and Silver.

"Thanks" Blaze said sarcastically.

The three of them got into the jet and blasted off to Scratch's base.

**Chapter 4: Going Green **

**Scratchigan's Island **

Blaze, Silver, and Bartleby made it to Scratchigan's Island where Scratch was waiting for them.

"There it is, Scratchigan's Island" Silver said.

Blaze looked at Silver with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Silver asked.

The jet landed and Blaze, Silver, and Bartleby entered Scratch's castle.

"Scratchigan must want Pickle to build some kind of missile system" Bartleby told Blaze.

"I don't think so, Pickle's green thumb is the key to this" Blaze responded.

"Yeah, okay now, see that door? That just screams dungeon" Silver said as he pointed to a creepy looking door with two lit torches above it.

"Good call" Blaze and Bartleby responded simultaneously.

They entered the dungeon door and started going down the steps.

"Scratchigan captures Professor Pickle, then he buys a ton of hyper-actic acid, which, by the way, Professor Pickle had been experimenting with at his home" Blaze explained as she paused for a second.

"Award winning lawn" Blaze added.

"You mean; dude's invented some sort of super grass?" Silver asked.

Silver looked down and saw a dog covered up in grass walking past him.

"RUFF RUFF!" The dog barked.

"There's something you don't see every day" Silver said.

"Silver, Bartleby, quick, I found Professor Pickle" Blaze told Silver and Bartleby.

Professor Pickle was covered up in grass, almost like a shell or cocoon.

"Professor Pickle, are you alright?" Blaze asked.

Professor Pickle started muffling, since he's covered to the bone in grass, he can't speak.

"Hang on" Silver said as he grabbed Cheese out.

Cheese started chattering his teeth rapidly, like a lawn mower or supersonic gardening clippers, and gnawed Professor Pickle free from the grass.

"Oh, *cough, cough*, thank you" Professor Pickle said.

"Scratchigan trapped me in my own super fast growing grass" Professor Pickle explained.

"Super grass huh, really?" Blaze said.

"Professor Pickle, I'm Agent Bartleby Du, we need to debrief on any weapons secrets Scratchigan may have acquired" Bartleby told Professor Pickle.

"Huh, based on my work? He could find out anything he wanted about my weapons work in a public library" Professor Pickle responded.

"Oh" Bartleby said.

"Bonus question, what does Scratchigan want to do with the super grass?" Silver asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I know, I know!" Scratch shouted from atop the dungeon steps.

"Scratch Scratchigan is planning on covering the world in grass to create one giant golf course" Blaze said.

"My own personal golf course, lassie" Scratch added.

"That's insane" Bartleby told Scratch.

"Ooh, just see if you get a tee time" Scratch responded.

Bartleby was running up the steps to catch Scratchigan, but he locked the dungeon door. Bartleby was trying to open the door, but luckily Blaze came prepared.

"Uh-uh-uh, ladies first" Blaze said as she took out a laser lipstick and pricked the lock off the door and kicked it open.

"I knew you were good, lassie" Scratch told Blaze.

Bartleby started running over to Scratch, but he tripped over Scratch's golf club.

"Him, I'm not so sure about" Scratch added.

"Mr. Scratchigan, put down the golf clubs" Blaze told Scratch.

"You'll have to pry them from my cold, dead, mechanical wings, you will" Scratch responded as he took out a golf club.

"FORE!" Scratch shouted as he started knocking golf balls at Blaze.

Blaze jumped onto the chandelier to dodge the balls, and one of them hit Bartleby and knocked him out…Funny.

"Ooh, what a beautiful slice!" Scratch said as he started galloping his feet together.

Blaze swung off the chandelier and grabbed the golf clubs hanging on Scratch's wall.

"You ruined my coat of arms" Scratch told Blaze.

"I'll put back what belongs to you, when you put back what belongs to Professor Pickle" Blaze responded.

Scratch took out another golf club and was using them like ninja weapons to battle Blaze.

"I cannot do it, I've got plans for that formula" Scratch told Blaze.

Blaze and Scratch started clashing golf clubs like some sort of epic samurai battle.

Blaze knocked the bottoms of Scratch's golf clubs off, so he grabbed another pair of clubs and continued battling Blaze.

Blaze then knocked the clubs out of Scratch's hands.

"I'd love to play a round of sudden death, but I can't let the grass grow beneath my feet…yet!" Scratch said as he pulled a lever and disappeared through a hole in the floor.

"Suddenly the whole world is full of holes that Mobians just whoosh away in" Silver said.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Blaze told Silver and Bartleby as they all left Scratch's castle.

Scratch was escaping in a Scottish themed blimp, must have been a rejected Robotnik vehicle.

"There he is!" Blaze said.

"We've got to get to the hover jet!" Bartleby said.

Blaze, Silver, Bartleby, and Professor Pickle started running towards the hover jet.

"Bartleby, wait!" Blaze called to Bartleby.

"What? He's getting away" Bartleby responded.

"You've gotta be more careful, Scratchigan probably has the place booby-trapped" Blaze told Bartleby.

"Try sand-trapped" Silver added.

It turns out they ran into a pit of quicksand.

"Okay, whenever you two are ready" Silver told Blaze and Bartleby.

"What are you talking about?" Bartleby asked.

"You both have a plan, so the sooner you guys fight over who has the best plan, the sooner we can get out of here" Silver explained.

"Your hover jet, it must have a remote command module or something" Blaze told Bartleby.

"Right, the RCM" Bartleby responded.

"Blaze shoots, she scores" Silver said.

"So where is this RCM?" Silver asked Bartleby.

"I…left in the hover jet" Bartleby said in disappointment.

"*Sighs* didn't you guys ever pay attention to the Sonic Sez?" Silver asked.

**SONIC SEZ **

Sonic and Tails were observing how slow Rocket the Sloth's family is.

"Sonic, they're so slow" Tails said.

"Everyone has something special to offer" Sonic responded.

Rocket noticed Tails was standing in quicksand and he did the right thing in letting him know.

"Youu arre standiing iin quiick saand" Rocket told Tails slowly.

Tails looked down and started panicking.

'Quicksand, yikes!" Tails shouted.

"Doon't paanic, moove slowly aand you'll bee ookay" Rocket explained to Tails…slowly.

Tails moved out of the quicksand, nice and slow, and he got out just fine.

"Even you can learn something from a sloth" Sonic said.

**Anyway, back to the Blaze Possible episode! **

Cheese exclaimed.

"Cheese won't sink in the quicksand" Blaze said.

Cheese saluted Blaze and tip toed through the quicksand and rushed over to the jet to acquire the RCM.

"Oh, I am so in the zone" Blaze said.

"Impressive…for an amateur" Bartleby responded.

Cheese made it to the jet, got the RCM, and rushed back to save Blaze, Silver, and the others.

"This actually feels kinda nice" Silver said.

"Cheese!" Silver said in joy.

Cheese rushed back with the RCM and gave it to Bartleby.

"Nice work Chao" Bartleby told Cheese as he used his teeth to activate the buttons on the RCM.

A rope came from the jet, allowing them to climb free.

"Ladies first" Blaze said as she bit the rope, pulling her free from the sand.

"Why must she constantly irk me?" Bartleby asked Silver.

"It's hard not to, you're very irkable" Silver responded.

The rope came back down for Silver and Bartleby; they climbed up it, and were flying the jet to catch Scratch.

"Professor, did Scratch…?" Bartleby asked as Blaze interrupted him.

"You keep your eyes on the road" Blaze said as she moved his head back to facing the controls.

"So Prof, any ideas about Scratchigan's target?" Silver asked.

"Oh yes, he intends to strike at the first country where he was banned from a golf course, Japan" Professor Pickle responded.

**Japan **

Scratchigan was using the super grass seeds to create an explosion of grass to cover Japan.

"WAHAHAHA, IT"S PURE DEAD BRILIANT, WAHAHAHA!" Scratch laughed maniacally.

The hover jet made it to Japan and Blaze rushed out to stop Scratch.

"Scratchigan stop!" Blaze called to Scratchigan.

"Nay, not until the Pacific Rim is my driving range!" Scratch responded as he dumped more seeds on the ground to create a grass wave to hit Blaze.

Blaze dodged the wave of grass and got back on the ground.

"Wait, wasn't that a movie that came out this year?" Blaze asked.

"Who cares!" Scratch responded.

The grass wave was devouring the hover jet with Silver, Bartleby, and Professor Pickle inside.

"Stupid, stupid Bartleby" Bartleby said to himself

"Play it off dude, Blaze can handle the grasschicken" Silver told Bartleby.

"No, prepare to eject" Bartleby said.

Cheese chittered in fear.

"Okay, well, where do I sit? I mean…" Silver asked as Bartleby activated the ejector…floor, let's go with that.

"AAAAHHH!" Silver screamed as he and Bartleby flew out of the jet.

Scratch was knocking golf balls at Blaze; luckily she's been dodging them well.

Silver landed on Bartleby during the eject sequence and grabbed Cheese just in time.

Scratch continued flinging golf balls at Blaze and she continued dodging them. Bartleby and Silver rushed over to help.

"WAHAHAHA!, No one can dodge my short game" Scratch told Blaze.

Bartleby came over to Scratch and tried to stun him with a stun gun built in his watch, it didn't work though.

"Are you daft man?" Scratch asked Bartleby.

"Maybe you gotta set it for local time" Silver said.

Scratch knocked one more golf ball at Blaze, but it missed.

"HA! You missed!" Blaze told Scratch.

"It's a wedge lassie, it's got a back spin!" Scratch responded.

The ball was coming towards Blaze; she tried to run away from the ball. She barely made it before it exploded.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted.

Blaze landed in front of a dandelion, she then got an idea.

"Oh, you're in trouble now lassie" Scratch told Blaze.

"No, I'm not, you are" Blaze responded.

"And how would that be?" Scratch asked.

Blaze picked the dandelion from the ground.

"You've got dandelions" Blaze responded.

"A wee weed? Ha!" Scratch said.

"Sure, but see every one of these little cottony things? They're seeds, every one of them" Blaze told Scratch.

"Ay, so?" Scratch asked.

"So make a wish" Blaze said as she blew the dandelion on Scratch, took Scratch's watering can and dumped water all over him.

"Ooh Ooh Ooh!" Scratch shouted as he tried to shake his body dry.

One of the dandelion seeds on his nose started shaking.

"Oh No" Scratch said as the seed turned Scratch into a giant dandelion lump.

Scratch was spitting dandelion seeds out of his mouth.

"You're through now lassie, get this weed outta me mouthy" Scratch told Blaze.

"Should be have him arrested or mowed?" Blaze asked.

"I'll have FF send in a defoliation team" Bartleby said.

"Or you could just give the neighbor kid five bucks" Silver told Bartleby.

"Humor, amusing" Bartleby responded.

Cheese was chuckling.

"Okay bye, nice to meet you, gotta get home to have another thorn removed from my side" Blaze said as she pushed Bartleby away.

Scratch jumped in the air to try and clobber Blaze, but in an unexpected twist, Bartleby used the stun gun watch one more time and electrocuted him.

"Thanks, I've got to get one of those stopwatches" Blaze told Bartleby.

"Miss Possible…Blaze, I owe you an apology" Bartleby told Blaze.

"I'm glad you're a big enough person to admit it" Blaze responded as she and Bartleby shook hands.

"You were of much assistance to me on this mission" Bartleby said.

"Assistance, did you not pay attention to anything that happened?" Blaze asked.

"Farewell, Blaze Possible" Bartleby said as he walked off.

"I do not believe that guy, he won't even consider that maybe somebody else deserves some credit, maybe somebody else is as good as him" Blaze told Silver.

"Maybe better" Silver added.

"Yes" Blaze responded.

"We should get back to Solerton" Silver told Blaze.

"You know, how hard is it to admit that somebody else is doing a great job?" Blaze asked.

"Seriously Blaze, we've gotta get back, you've got that whole Rouge thing" Silver said.

"Oh, and Rouge, when will she just give it up? The fundraiser, the uniforms, the new cheer" Blaze added.

"BP?" Silver asked.

"You're right Silver, we gotta go" Blaze said as the two of them went back to Solerton.

**Solerton High School **

Rouge and the rest of the cheerleaders were in the gym waiting for Blaze to get back so everyone can decide who the captain should be.

"Uh…I really think we should wait for Blaze before we decide who's gonna be captain" Amy told Rouge.

"Ugh! She's gonna be, like, forever, I want this captain thing decided now" Rouge responded.

"Relax Rouge, I'm back" Blaze said as she just entered the gym.

"Let's do it" Rouge told Blaze.

"Fine by me, I vote for Rouge as the new captain" Blaze told everyone.

"You do?" Rouge asked.

"Well, the fundraising, the awesome uniforms, and that new cheer, I've gotta admit, you rock" Blaze responded.

"Really?" Rouge asked as Blaze nodded her head.

"So all in favor of Rouge?" Blaze asked the other cheerleaders.

"Yeah Rouge, way to go!" The cheerleaders all said simultaneously.

"You worked really hard for this" Blaze told Rouge.

"Yes, glad that's over" Rouge said.

"Rouge, you're the captain now, you do realize that the hard work is just beginning?" Blaze asked.

"You're kidding right?" Rouge asked.

"You know, suddenly, I couldn't be happier for you" Blaze said to Rouge.

"Captain Rouge" Silver told Rouge while saluting her.

"I've gotta keep working hard? This is so unfair" Rouge said in regret and walked off.

"You counting on the fact that she'll only last a month?" Silver asked Blaze.

"I give her two weeks tops" Blaze responded.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
